When the past meets present
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Ok, all Koenma fans. This one is for you. You will love it so much. I promise. Haha. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Yu yu doesn't belong to me.

Koenma fans! COME TO ME ALL KOENMA FANS! You are going to love this fanfic. I know that there aren't many of you Koenma fans, but hey, we have to stick together. (laughs wickedly) We will read this. For all of you other people who have read my fanfics before, Do not tell the Koenma fans how I like to play these out. They need to find out on their own. Well anyway, in this fic, Koenma is faced with a dark past friend, that he can not avoid to pass up. So go ahead, read on, I wanna see every Koenma fan reading this.

When The Past Meets Future

Koenma took a breath of fresh air. He then began to walk up the path that lead to the castle. He was the next demon world king. He had a lot to think about. But to top it all off, Botan was to be his queen. She didn't love him though. It was no arranged marriage, but Koenma wanted to marry her so badly. He had no intentions on becoming the demon world prince though. He wanted to seatle down with Botan. Yet fate, his fate would not have it.

He walked up endless amounts of stairs to get to his room. In his room, he could be alone. He could do, or act how ever he wanted, that was until his dad sent for him and he would be rushed back down stairs. He sighed as he opened his room. Then, he sensed someone. Before he could turn back, he was grabbed. Then he was thrown half way across the room. He landed with a crash. The person knelt down, "Hello Koenma, did you think I was dead? No, well you did leave me for it." The person kicked Koenma as he tried to get up.

Koenma gave a small gasp, "Damn you, D." He was kicked again as D, the person who had attacked him, kicked him again. D looked down at Koenma, "You know, blood. It looks good on you." He knelt down and then licked the blood off of Koenma's face. Koenma flinched, "Get off D. Dang! (censored)" He puched D in the mouth and then got up. He was so close to his door when, D grabbed him and then punched him again, "We have alot to do Koenma. And I don't think I gave you permission to leave yet. Dearry." He said mockingly.

They sat there, well, Koenma did, he was in a chair. He wasn't tied, no, that wasn't D's thing. He was untied. D was standing. D sneered a bit, "Koenma, you do remember what you did to me, before you came back here that night right?"

Koenma turned his head, "I deserve anything you do to me." He saw D take out a sword. The sword lightly touched the side of Koenma's cheek. Koenma shuddered. D pressed his sword harder into Koenma. Koenma was bleeding now. His cheek had a small wond in it. Oh, it hurt all right. The worst thing, D kept taking it in and out of the wound. Making Koenma's face throb with pain. He had no choice, he finally let a scream cut through the room. D stoped, "Bought time. I thought you were never going to scream."

Koenma tilted his head back as some blood seeped into his mouth. D quickly rushed over to Koenma, "You don't like the taste of blood do you Koenma?" D took out a small needle. He pressed it into Koenm's neak.Koenma shreeked. D took out the pin. Then, he thrusted it into Koenma's arm. Koenma gasped. D took needle after needle out of his pocket and put them into Koenma's skin. Koenma only looked down a few times to see that his arm was covered in blood, "Why don't you kill me already? I have tried to kill you, please, put me out of my missery."

D smiled and then laughed, "I cant. You see, you left me for dead, I have to do the same. I am only reapeating what you did to me. You took these needles, these same needles, and put them into me. The same arm. You also took out my eye. Have you forgotten all of this pain you brought me already?" He smacked Koenma on the cheek that wasn't bleeding, but now, it was bright red. "So sorry. I really meant for that to hurt." He smaked Koenma again, this time, Koenma gave a small gasp.

D took out a knife. He let it cut through Koenma's shirt. The shirt he removed after. A pail light was in the room. But, Koenma's pure white skin was still easy to see. D thrusted his knife into Koenma. "23 TIMES!" He yelled as he didn't thrust it in all the way. It was enogh to make Koenma scream with pain, but not kill him. D didn't want to kill him. He had no intention. Years ago, Koenma had made a deal with D. Koenma didn't know what he was getting himself into. (I have promised some people that I would not say the deal that he made with D. I have to remain loyal to them. So use your imagination.) When the job was taken care of, Koenma turned on D. Koenma tore the side of D's cheek. He stuck 23 needles into him. And he cutt him 23 times. But, he cut D so that he might have a small chance for survival. But there was one last thing he took from D. His eye. He loved the color of D's eye. It was purple, with a black and blue tint to it. He had kept it after cutting it out. He did leave D's body there. He figuraed he would die on his own.

Finally, D stopped stabbing. He looked at Koenma, "All I want, is to have you feel the pain I went through. And, to take your eye out. I have no intentions of killing you. You wont die anyway, will you Koenma?" Koenma was too weak to answer. He was now tied up. D tied him up after stabbing him. "I dont want you to get hurt. But, I also need to make a clean cutt in you." He said.

Koenma screamed as D took out his eye. The cool metal was in and out of his body with one quick flash of a blink. Koenma's body shuddered from the pain. D took the eye and held it up to the light. "Ok, now Koenma, we are even. Good bye. I think you will make a good prince some day." He laughed wildly. Then he got serious, "But, you do remember the last thing that you did with my love. The love I was to marry. I loved her Koenma. I loved her." Then he turned and jumped out of the window. Koenma couldn't move. He could only sit there for a few minutes.

A few seconds later, demon gards ran into the room. They had hurd the screaming and were only now getting to the room. They were so surprised. They all had no clue what to do. "Come on you idiots! I need help!" Koenma said as loud as he could. It wasn't very loud. But they did snap out of it and then helped him. His bleeding was stoped within minutes thanks to a visit from Genki. She helped alot. Koenma had a hard time explaining. But, he didn't tell the truth all of the way.

A day later, he opened his closet, there lied Botan's body. She looked peaceful. But, no life pumped in to her. She was dead.

THE END

Well, I know you liked it. Now laugh. Well anyway. I did finally find out how I am going to write a gorillaz story. I can't wait. But, back to this, thank you very much for reading. I kind of had no one to help me with this, so I would like to thank GOD. I think he paid a really big role in this. He helped me alot. He gave me the visions. HAHAHA. I hope you liked it, and you Flamers, don't forget, I don't care what you think. Also, never mind, it's too mean to say.

-D.D.Darkwriter - -- ----

Till the end I am loyal.

I love you all the same,

Doesn't matter,

My princess,

I will be your light.

We will get through this,

And then we will fight.


End file.
